


Край, что зовётся волшебным…

by sihaya, WTF HP Dark Side 2021 (HPDarkSide)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannibalism, Drama, Gen, Kidnapping, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDarkSide/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Dark%20Side%202021
Summary: Даже -  и особенно - в волшебном мире не надо разговаривать с незнакомцами.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Край, что зовётся волшебным…

**Author's Note:**

> Песня, использующаяся для эпиграфа  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JiPgFOKZ2Es

_Эй, ребятишки, я вас уведу_  
_В край, что зовётся волшебным…_  
_Эй, ребятишки, в тенистом саду_  
_Мы предадимся веселью._

_Ну же детишки, за мною вослед_  
_Бросьте пристанище боли,_  
_Слёзы не лейте, от них один вред_  
_Ярким мечтаниям вольным._

_Тише, детишки, спасительный путь_  
_Усталым страдальцам открою,_  
_В сон погрузившись, пора нам шагнуть_  
_В тихую негу покоя._

_Эй, ребятишки, я вас уведу_  
_В край, что зовётся волшебным…_  
_Эй, ребятишки, в тенистом саду_  
_Мы предадимся веселью._

**Эквиритмический перевод песни «Come Little Children!» (OST «Фокус-Покус») от Elli**

_Карга¹ (англ. Hag) — уродливое существо, внешне напоминает старую волшебницу с большими бородавками, обладает злобным нравом и любит поедать детей. Карги известны многим магглам, так как они предпочитают не скрывать свой колдовской облик, да и Министерство магии старается с ними не связываться. Распознать каргу можно по зеленоватому оттенку кожи и обилию бородавок. Однако часто они применяют всевозможные зелья и заклинания, чтобы представать перед обществом в прекрасном образе, а не в образе уродливых существ._

**Гарри Поттер Вики**

_Бледное морщинистое лицо, крючковатый нос, который ловит всяческие запахи, большие алчные губы, каждый глаз по пятаку, недвижимые веки, которые не может пошевелить даже направленный в глаза солнечный луч — вот портрет нечестивого существа в облике женщины, без участия которой не обходилось ни одно нехорошее дело на земле._

**Супруненко Володимир «Народини. Витоки нації: символи, вірування, звичаї та побут українців»**

Гермиона зачарованно смотрела на витрину. Там в бликах солнца в специальной высокой круглой чаше, греясь в незатухающем пламени, извивалась маленькая саламандра. Гермиона никак не могла оторвать взгляда, пытаясь понять что это за магия такая, и магия ли. Да и ящерка была очень красива, хотелось завести себе такую же, поставить на столик около кровати и потом, уже ночью, любоваться игрой света и тени на стенах. И никакого ночника не нужно.

Родители успели уйти вперед, не заметив, что Гермиона прилипла к витрине. Ящерица косилась в её сторону любопытным взглядом и медленно ворочалась, будто предлагая полюбоваться гаснущими и тут же загорающимися искрами на золотой чешуе.

— Это Salamandra aurum², водится в Уэльсе. — Гермиона почти испуганно обернулась и посмотрела на вставшую рядом волшебницу. Та была невысокой и очень худой. _Странной_. Несмотря на то что было лето, волшебница выделялась из толпы тёмным платьем. Чем больше Гермиона смотрела, тем больше ей казалось, что ткань очень, очень плотная. И, видимо, тёплая. Гермиона даже не представляла, как можно выдержать хоть одну минуту на солнце в такую жару в настолько тёмном платье. Насколько она знала, чёрный цвет плохо отражает солнечные лучи и потому в тёмном всегда жарче.

«Возможно, — подумала Гермиона, — эта волшебница живет где-то на Севере». Но, не спеша отвечать, теснее прижала к себе, словно защищаясь, «Историю Хогвартса». На изгибе руки волшебница держала корзинку с незнакомыми Гермионе какими-то травами и пузырьками. Из-за светящего в глаза солнца было почти ничего не разглядеть, лицо оказалось целиком в тени полей широкой шляпы.

— В переводе это означает «золотая саламандра». Обычно они живут в очаге, и без огня прожить могут всего ничего. Но в последнее время волшебники все больше предпочитают запирать саламандр в чаше, — продолжила волшебница с лёгким осуждением в голосе.

Гермиона снова промолчала, поджимая губы. Ей было уже почти двенадцать лет и она была достаточно взрослой, чтобы понимать, что незнакомцы могли быть опасными. Особенно волшебники, о которых она вообще ничего не знала. Но очень-очень хотела узнать.

Слова волшебницы заставляли задуматься. Гермиона легко представила, как вырастит, съедет от родителей и уже в своем собственном доме, где обязательно будет настоящий очаг, заведет вот такую вот саламандру. Наверняка у этой волшебницы как раз свой дом с очагом...

— Я Саломея Неус, малышка. А как тебя зовут?..

Гермиона тряхнула головой. Нужно было ответить, промолчать слишком неучтиво.

— Гермиона Грейнджер, мэм.

Она сказала это крайне вежливым, но не предполагающим дальнейшего общения, тоном. Гермиона оглянулась, приподнялась на цыпочки и вытянула шею, силясь хоть что-то разглядеть. Родителей нигде не было, вокруг толпились волшебники в своих ярких, причудливых нарядах. Их больше волновало, что унция печени дракона — боже, подумать только, настоящего дракона! — стала стоить дороже, чем раньше. И никому из них не было дела до потерявшегося магглорожденного ребёнка.

— Очень приятно, Гермиона, — мягко ответила волшебница. Она наклонилась к Гермионе, демонстративно протянула руку. С такого расстояния можно было наконец-то разглядеть её лицо.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза Гермионе — шрам на правой щеке волшебницы, начинающийся у уголка накрашенных синей помадой губ и тянущийся почти до мочки уха. Это делало мягкую улыбку Саломеи некрасивой и какой-то неприятной. Гермиона поежилась, но неохотно протянула руку, чтобы пожать ладонь волшебницы.

Вторым, что отметила про себя Гермиона, была неестественно белая кожа. Словно её и вовсе не касались лучи солнца. Темные волосы непослушно топорщились под шляпой во все стороны… Но все же казалось, что волшебнице не было никакого дела до мнения окружающих и собственный внешний вид вполне ее устраивал. Саломея кивнула в сторону соседнего магазина «Всё для квиддича» и заговорщицки прошептала:

— Твои сверстники обычно восхищаются метлами. Там привезли новый «Нимбус».

Гермиона чувствовала, как внимательный взгляд скользнул по ней, чуть задержался на простой рубашке в клетку и джинсах и прижатой к груди книге. В общем-то, только по восторженному взгляду Гермионы на саламандру и вот по этой книге уже можно было понять, что она только-только поступила в Школу Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. А одежда указывала на маггловское происхождение: волшебники такое не носили.

— Я... — Гермиона замолчала, снова отвернулась к витрине. Саламандра все также безмятежно покоилась в своем аквариуме, наслаждаясь солнцем и негаснущим огнём.

— Я сама считаю, что квиддич лишь глупая игра, — со смешком сказала волшебница, заметив неуверенность Гермионы. Та лишь досадливо нахмурилась, закусывая губу. Метлы не шли ни в какое сравнение с настоящей живой саламандрой, к тому же в письме от заместителя директора было четко сказано, что первокурсникам запрещено иметь собственные метлы. Но, к сожалению, ящерицы тоже не входили в перечень допустимых домашних питомцев.

Вздохнув, она снова обернулась к Саломее. Внутри Гермионы поднималось невольное восхищение. Она разительно отличалась от всех увиденных до этого волшебниц. Никаких причудливых мантий, странных шляп. Одежда Саломеи была крайне простой, почти невзрачной, но все равно казалось, что только сейчас Гермиона встретила настоящую волшебницу из какого-то старого-старого рода. Саломее достаточно было только улыбнуться и едва заметно выгнуть тонкую бровь в намеке на добрую усмешку.

— Наверняка, ей жутко скучно там, как думаешь? — дружелюбно прошептала волшебница. И Гермиона кивнула, соглашаясь с ней. Но вот только родители ни за что бы не купили ей саламандру. Гермиона могла представить, как грозно будет мама доказывать, что это пожароопасно, ведь саламандра может сбежать и тогда загорится весь дом, не говоря уже о том, что наверняка на таких животных нужно было специальное разрешение... Но все равно она не могла заставить себя отлипнуть от витрины.

— Мне не разрешат её забрать, — грустно ответила Гермиона. Саломея едва ощутимо коснулась её топорщащихся во все стороны, непослушных волос, словно желая успокоить. Гермиона невольно замерла под этим прикосновением, но тут же расслабилась, позволяя себе насладиться мимолетной лаской. От волшебницы пахло васильками и сиренью.

Гермиона прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь запахом любимых цветов.

— Знаешь, кажется у меня есть свободный очаг. Думаю, как раз подойдет для этой ящерки. Давай её купим, а потом ты поможешь донести её до дома?

Гермиона вздрогнула и обернулась к волшебнице. Та была абсолютно спокойна, безмятежно улыбалась, разглядывая саламандру. Но Гермиона чувствовала, что что-то не так. То ли в тоне, то ли в самом предложении… Слова вызывали мурашки.

— Не думаю, что мои родители… — начала было Гермиона, но её тут же перебила Саломея:

— Я живу совсем рядом, малыш. Они даже не заметят. Ты просто донесешь саламандру до очага и всё. Мы сразу вернемся и поищем твоих родителей.

Гермиона неуверенно кивнула, в очередной раз безуспешно пытаясь найти взглядом родителей. Но те словно в воду канули. Вздохнув, она, сдаваясь, едва разборчиво пробормотала:

— Только если быстро...

— Разумеется, — волшебница выпрямилась и протянула ей руку. Гермиона смело и решительно сжала её ладошкой, и так вместе они вошли в магазин. Продавец старательно не смотрел Саломее в глаза. И лишь изредка бросал взгляд в сторону Гермионы, упрямо вздёрнувшей подбородок. Гермионе казалось это странным, но она предпочла просто не мешать.

Со стороны она наблюдала, как новая знакомая расплачивается за саламандру. Продавец мрачно пересчитал серебряные монеты, а после забрал с витрины ту самую, привлёкшую внимание Гермионы, саламандру. «Salamandra aurum», — мысленно повторила Гермиона, стараясь запомнить, чтобы потом прочитать. Саломея с мягкой улыбкой протянула Гермионе аквариум с саламандрой, который та сразу бережно обхватила руками зачарованное холодное стекло. Даже не верилось, что огонь ни капельки не грел аквариум. Отвлекшись, Гермиона забыла обо всех своих волнениях. Книга «История Хогвартса», словно само собой разумеющееся, перекочевала в корзинку к волшебнице.

Саломея придержала дверь магазина, давая Гермионе выйти. А после, подсказывая, куда идти, направилась вместе с Гермионой к своему дому. Она рассказывала по дороге смешные историями из детства. У «Гринготтса» они свернули налево, на Лютный переулок, но за разговором Гермиона это даже не заметила. Как и не заметила, что её уводят прочь от Косой аллеи, всё глубже и глубже в Лютный переулок.

Волшебники старались поменьше на них смотреть, а если и смотрели, то только вскользь, не останавливаясь взглядом, словно кто-то наложил на волшебницу и Гермиону отводящие взгляд чары.

Мистер и миссис Грейнджер опоздали всего на пять минут. Они отчаянно звали Гермиону, но той уже и след простыл. Волшебники старались пройти мимо них побыстрее, не реагируя на просьбы помочь. Никто, казалось, ничего не видел. Или не хотел видеть. В конце концов, их волнение привлекло внимание продавцов, кто-то вызвал авроров.

***

  
Волшебница проворно открыла перед Гермионой дверь неказистого домика в тёмном тупике. Гермиона от последней истории звонко рассмеялась и перешагнула порог, не замечая ни грязных стёкол, ни потрепанных временем стен, ни скопившейся грязи. Стоило девочке войти внутрь, как Саломея протиснулась следом и поспешно захлопнула дверь. Она как-то по-особенному повернула ручку, раздался щелчок. По воздуху прошла рябь, словно что-то закрутилось в просторном холле. Если бы кто-нибудь попытался снова открыть только что закрытую Саломеей дверь, то обнаружил пустое и нежилое помещение со снесенными перегородками, и только чудом фасад ещё держался.

Гермиона и волшебница были уже за много-много миль от Лондона. Они стояли в просторном светлом холле.

— Как думаешь, где ему будет лучше? В гостиной или в кабинете? — спросила Саломея у растерявшейся Гермионы.

— Ему? — рассеянно переспросила Гермиона. Широко распахнув глаза, она рассматривала светлое помещение. Наборный паркет на полу с простым рисунком. Лучи солнца проникали сквозь широкие окна и отражались от полированной поверхности. Блики играли на немного запачканной копотью лепнине — розы и ангелы — на высоком потолке. Под самым потолком парили в воздухе незажженные свечи. Столько, сколько Гермиона и сосчитать не могла.

— Это самец. — Гермиона так увлеклась, что не услышала ответа. Поняв, куда именно уставилась Гермиона, Саломея рассмеялась. — Их обновляет каждые несколько дней домовой эльф.

— Домовой эльф?

— Да, он служит моему роду и этому дому, — волшебница прошла вперед, показывая дорогу к гостиной, решив не переспрашивать.

Гермиона, перехватив чашу-аквариум поудобней, направилась следом за ней, с любопытством рассматривая убранство дома. По левой стороне холла вдоль стены закручивалась широкая лестница на второй этаж. Она плавно переходила в балкон над холлом. Гермиона видела только перила, расположенные по кругу, и вроде бы деревянные рамы. Не удержавшись, она прижала чашу к груди, и прикоснулась к обоям. И охнула от удивления. Это была ткань. Но тут же ускорилась, догоняя Саломею.

— А саламандр надо называть? — задумчиво уточнила Гермиона. Она замерла, восхищенно осматривая гостиную. Комната была просторной и уютной. Судя по наличию стола и пары стульев — она служила также и столовой. Гермиона не видела никаких волшебных вещей, кроме разве что парящей в воздухе подставки для книги, да зеленого огня в камине.

— Если хочешь, можем назвать, — Саломея поставила свою корзинку на покрытый шкурой какого-то животного диван и аккуратно сняла с головы шляпку. Волосы тут же взвились, наконец-то освобожденные. Гермиона хихикнула, её волосы тоже никак не хотели слушаться расчески. — Это наверняка должно быть что-то величественное, как думаешь? Только посмотри на его мордочку!

Гермиона громко рассмеялась от её слов. И наконец-то переступила порог гостиной. Она подбежала к камину и поставила аквариум на пол. Хоть на него и были наложены облегчающие чары, руки Гермионы устали.

— А как же мы его поместим в камин? — сквозь хихиканье спросила Гермиона. Саломея ни на секунду не переживая о платье, опустилась на пол прямо перед очагом. И взяла с подставки обычные щипцы для угольев. Гермиона подошла поближе, ничего не желая пропустить.

— Вот этими щипцами. Он сам на них заберется, и мы просто перенесем его в огонь, — Саломея весело подмигнула. Гермиона затаила дыхание, завороженная необычным цветом ее глаз. Только сейчас она наконец-то поняла, что они были не просто чёрные, как ей показалось на улице. Радужка меняла едва заметно цвет от темно-синего к сине-фиолетовому и чёрному. И это было какое-то настоящее волшебство, как казалось Гермионе.

Саломея ловко перенесла ящерицу в камин и подбросила в огонь несколько поленьев. Пламя в осиротевшем аквариуме равномерно билось, словно живое сердце.

— Может быть, Генрих? — Гермиона закусила губу, напряженно думая, кого ещё величественного она знала.

Волшебница обернулась к стоящей близко-близко девочке и, потрепав ее по волосам, нежно улыбнулась.

— Гермиона, это слишком по-маггловски. Нейт³, владетель Айлеха, звучит лучше, — мягко, но твердо, возразила она. В голосе не было ни капли осуждения, но все же Гермиона нахмурилась.

Это звучало слишком незнакомо, и она пыталась вспомнить, почему. Но, мысль отчаянно ускользала. Она оглянулась на диван, где лежали купленная ей книга и травы для зелья Саломеи.

— Хочешь чая? С пирожным? — ласково уточнила волшебница, отвлекая в очередной раз. Она поднялась на ноги, отряхнула подол от серых следов золы и пыли и протянула Гермионе руку. Та тут же улыбнулась, мысленно отмахнувшись от всего, что беспокоило. Эта тревога была несильной. Гермиона чувствовала себя так, словно забыла что-то абсолютно неважное, из-за чего не стоило переживать.

— Я испорчу аппетит. Можно после обеда? — с излишней серьезностью ответила Гермиона, позволяя увести себя из гостиной.

— Конечно, моя дорогая, — всё тем же ровным и мягким тоном ответила Саломея. Через окно светило солнце, и солнечные лучи игриво переплетались на её тёмных, рассыпавшихся по плечам, волосах. Но сама Саломея будто оставалась в тени. Гермиона улыбнулась своим мыслям и чуть ускорила шаг, не желая отставать.

Они прошли через коридор и свернули направо, попав в кухню. Саломея взмахнула словно из ниоткуда взявшейся палочкой и все вдруг пришло в движение. Гермиона уселась на стул в уголочке и, затаив дыхание, следила, как продукты сами измельчаются, и залетают в кастрюлю, как поварешка помешивает все, и буквально на глазах, все приготовляется.

Перед Саломеей в воздухе зависли два подноса, на одном стояли тарелки и приборы для сервировки. суп по волшебству переместился в тарелки под восторженный вздох Гермионы. На второй поднос переместился чайник, заварник, чашки и красивое пирожное. От появившихся в воздухе ароматов в животе у Гермионы заурчало. Она покраснела, опуская взгляд, но Саломея просто со смешком потрепала её в очередной раз по волосам, и продолжила перемещать посуду. Волшебство было прекрасно. Но от обилия впечатлений у Гермионы начинала болеть голова и почему-то стало клонить в сон.

Когда все было готово, они вернулись в гостиную. Саломея левитировала перед собой подносы, а потом сама накрыла на стол. Гермиона ожидала увидеть множество приборов, но их не было. Они спокойно пообедали. Суп был пряным на вкус от множества разных трав.

Потом пришло время чая с пирожным.

После чая, Саломея устроилась с Гермионой у очага, и до самого вечера они перебирали купленные Саломеей травы, сортировали по пучкам, аккуратно перевязывали. Уже готовые пучки куда-то уносил домой эльф, чтобы они не перепутались. Саламандра иногда игриво выглядывала из камина. И Гермиона сама подкладывала полено, чтобы огонь не погас. Несмотря на то, что камин топился, гостиная оставалась в меру прохладной.

Когда кончились травы, они устроились на диване и Саломея читала ей вслух сказки, перебирая непослушные волосы. Но когда окончательно стемнело, Саломея отстранилась. Она поднялась и, подняв с пола аквариум с неугасающим огнём, протянула его Гермионе. Девочка нахмурилась, взяв его в руки, но после слов волшебницы она не смогла сдержать улыбки:

— Поставишь его на прикроватный столик как ночник?

Радостно вскрикнув и едва не выронила аквариум, Гермиона бросилась обнимать волшебницу. Та рассмеялась, ущипнула её за щеку. А после провела в небольшую спальню на втором этаже. В своей комнате Гермиона поставила аквариум на комод и радостно закружилась в центре комнаты, топча пятками мягкий ковер и мешая эльфу переодевать её в ночную сорочку.

Аквариум был единственным источником света, тяжелые портьеры надежно отделяли комнату от улицы. Эльф причитал и ругался на себя, но ничего не мог поделать.

Веселье прервала Саломея, зашедшая пожелать ей спокойной ночи. Под ласковым, но все же строгим взглядом Гермионе стало стыдно и неудобно за свое ребячество. Она замерла и выпрямилась, послушно помогая эльфу сначала снять с нее одежду, а после буквально нырнула в белую сорочку до пят с красивыми оборками и рюшами.

— Совсем не жалеешь старого Кохта. Этот эльф прислуживал еще моей матери, — с укором в голосе произнесла Саломея. Она подошла к Гермионе и приобняв за плечи подтолкнула к удобной кровати с мягкой периной.

Волшебница помогла Гермионе удобно устроиться под одеялом. От нежного голоса Саломеи Гермиону снова потянуло в сон. Она не запомнила, рассказывала ли женщина ей сказку. Лишь почувствовала, уже проваливаясь в забытье, как холодные губы коснулись её лба в нежном поцелуе.

***

  
Саломея, убедившись, что маггловский ребенок заснул, аккуратно прикрыла за собой дверь спальни. Улыбка из мягкой в одно мгновение стала хищной, а глаза вдруг на мгновение сделались абсолютно черными.

— Сожги эти маггловские тряпки, — приказала Саломея эльфу. Волшебница медленно направилась по коридору, уверенно двигаясь в кромешной тьме, даже не думая зажигать Люмос.

Она вернулась в гостиную, взяла так и лежащий на диване том «История Хогвартса» и кинула его в огонь, заставив саламандру отпрянуть в сторону. Но деться из камина ящерица уже не могла.

Мысленно Саломея прикидывала, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы откормить эту малявку. В конце концов, счастливые дети были вкуснее. Может быть, неделя… А от травяного бульона её мясо будет только сочнее. В конце концов, свиней когда-то кормили желудями для того же.

В зеленых отсветах каминного пламени не было видно, как стремительно зеленеет и покрывается бородавками кожа Саломеи. Зелья, которые она применила перед походом на Косой переулок, заканчивали свое действие, возвращая ей уродливый вид.

Нос заострился, волосы повисли, словно пакля. Она облизывалась от висевшего в комнате запаха счастливого ребёнка.

***

  
Авроры сбились с ног, рыская по Косому и Лютному переулкам. Никто не видел Гермиону Грейнджер кроме продавца волшебных созданий. Несколько волшебников видели, как карга увела не сопротивляющегося ребенка в сторону Лютного переулка. пришлось даже связаться с обществом реформации карг⁴, но результата это не дало: после рейда по их домам было ясно, что та, которая увела ребенка, не состоит в обществе, а, значит, придерживалась, скорее всего, крайне консервативных взглядов для своего вида. Авроры развернули целые поиски по Лютному переулку, которые не дали результатов. Журналисты из «Ежедневного Пророка» пытались урвать сенсацию, записывали каждый их шаг, сделали сотни фотографий.

Уже утром вышел «Ежедневный Пророк», где всю первую полосу занимала статья про Гарри Поттера, который собирался в Хогвартс. На фотографии он в пабе пожимал руки волшебником под присмотром полувеликана. Статья про пропажу маггловского ребенка была лишь на пятой странице, на единственной сопровождающей фотографии были безутешные родители. Особого ажиотажа они не вызвали, и история забылась уже к концу первого дня, погребенная под восторгом от новости, что сам Гарри Поттер будет в этом году учиться в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства.

На третий день авроры нашли дом, в который, предположительно, карга увела ребёнка. Но там было пусто, это даже домом было трудно назвать: внутри — настоящие руины. Стены держались только одним чудом, кругом были грязь и мусор. Единственное, что обрадовало, что тела там не было. Но по пыли было понятно, что они первые, кто сюда зашел за последние лет десять точно.

В итоге все в том же «Ежедневном Пророке» было решено опубликовать фотографию девочки, если вдруг кто-то её видел. Но никаких следов Гермиона Грейнджер в волшебном мире не было обнаружено. Её в последний раз видели у магазина, где она смотрела на саламандру. После чего карга купила ей животное и увела. Только запись о поступлении в специальной книге доказывала, что девочка была всё ещё жива. Директор Альбус Дамблдор помогал как мог, сообщая каждый день о состоянии записи о поступлении, на основании которой Гермионе и отправили письмо. Пока была запись, ещё тлела маленькая надежда найти девочку живой и невредимой.

Но дни шли, ничего не менялось, они теряли надежду. Авроры посетили каждое волшебное поселение на территории Великобритании. Опросили жителей. Гермиону никто не видел. И мало кто хотел отвечать и помогать с поисками всего лишь маггловского ребенка.

Мистер и миссис Грейнджер не спали. Они не уходили из аврората ни днем, ни ночью, ждали любой новости о местонахождении Гермионы; они предлагали даже награду нашедшему её или тому, кто сообщит любые сведения о ней. И, конечно, «Ежедневный Пророк», опубликовал это в разделе объявлений, больше подчеркивая их статус магглов, чем то, что мистер и миссис Грейнджер ищут единственную дочь, которая была похищена каргой.

Когда к концу недели исчезла запись о поступлении Гермионы Грейнджер в Школу Чародейства и Волшебства, оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть и развести руками. Министерство Магии ничего уже не могло сделать. Карга, которую они искали, не состояла на учете и хорошо пряталась, и отводила мастерски глаза. Каждый, кто её видел, говорил разное. То у нее были светлые волосы, то темные. То она была высокой, то низкой. То худой, то толстой. Оставалось загадкой была ли на ее голове шляпа ,или капюшон, или ещё что. Была ли она одета в платье, была ли на ней мантия или просто плащ. Единственное, что запомнил продавец, у которого она купила саламандру — шрам на щеке. От уголка губ до уха, на правой щеке, по описанию рубец был достаточно старым. Но в обществе реформации о такой ничего не слышали, или просто так отвечали аврорам. В любом случае они не могли добиться правды от карг, которые уже чудо, что шли навстречу и хоть как-то отвечали, а не посылали далеко не самыми культурными словами. А могли ведь и порчу наслать из принципа.

Никаких следов они так не обнаружили, будто Гермионы никогда и не существовало. Глава Аврората Руфус Скримджер устало смотрел на лежащее перед ним дело о пропаже. Папка была слишком тонкой, и шансов найти девочку у них уже не было.

Ему оставалось только подписать резолюцию на вмешательство группы зачистки, чтобы убрать свидетельства присутствия магии и дочери в жизни магглов. То есть, попросту говоря, стереть мистеру и миссис Грейнджер воспоминания. Сектор дезинформации должен был посетить всех соседей, и убедиться, что никаких свидетельств не осталось даже в школе, в которой училась Гермиона Грейнджер до поступления в Хогвартс. Слишком много работы, и такое же бесконечное количество бумажек, которое им необходимо было заполнить.

От одной мысли о количестве бумаг ему становилось не по себе. Хотя о том, что карги до сих пор воруют детей, а авроры ничего не могут с этим поделать, ему было больше не по себе.

А после отправить дело в архив, к другим таким же нераскрытым, накопившимся со времени всего существования Аврората. И видят боги, их было слишком много.

Но единственное, что волновало министра Фаджа — исчезновение ребенка никак не испортило его имидж, и затерялось за более громкой и важной для волшебного мира новостью: Гарри Поттер наконец-то едет учиться в Хогвартс. Ну а карга… Так уж исторически сложилось, что Министерство не вмешивалось во взаимоотношения магических существ и магглов. По сути это даже не было преступлением, карги ведь испокон веков воровали детей. Они делали не просто годами, а целыми веками. Они отточили свою маскировку, они уводили детей прямо из-под носа у родителей. Одним больше, одним меньше, какая разница? Волшебникам в большинстве своем было абсолютно всё равно.

Министерство в любом случае ничего не могло поделать, девочка была уже мертва.

Первого сентября о том, что Гермиона Грейнджер должна была учиться волшебству, уже никто не помнил, кроме главы Аврората Руфуса Скримджера и директора Школы Чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс Альбуса Дамблдора.

Свою приветственную речь Альбус Дамблдор начал с предупреждений о том, что волшебный мир бывает опасным, не говоря прямо, что этим летом умер ребенок.

Руфус Скримджер почтил её память стаканчиком огневиски.

* * *

[1] В книгах издательства «РОСМЭН» произошла путаница при переводе слов «hag» («ведьма») и «witch» («волшебница», «колдунья», «чародейка»). Чаще всего волшебниц называли ведьмами. Также переводчики издательства «РОСМЭН» использовали другие переводы слова Hag. К примеру, книга Локхарта называется «Каникулы с каргой» (если переводить название книги дословно с языка оригинала, то получится «Праздник с ведьмами»). Очевидно, что переводчики стремились, чтобы оба слова в названии начинались на одну и ту же букву, как и в оригинале («Holidays with Hags»). В переводе третьей книги слова слово «Hag» означает «леший», а в переводе четвёртой — «каргунья».  
В книге «Фантастические звери и места их обитания» даётся неверный перевод слова «Hag» — оно переводится как «вурдалак», хотя ведьма и вурдалак — это совершенно разные понятия.

[2] Salamandra aurum — лат. золотая саламандра, допущение автора.  
По канону саламандра (англ. Salamander) (ⅩⅩⅩ) — небольшая ящерица, живёт в огне и им питается. Шкура саламандры имеет ослепительно-белый цвет, однако может казаться синей или алой в зависимости от температуры пламени, в котором она рождается.

[3] Айлех Нейт — крепость, одна из резиденций королей Туата Де Дананн.

[4] Общество реформации карг (англ. Society for the Reformation of Hags) — организация, в функции которой входило приобщение карг к цивилизованной жизни в магическом мире. Организация была создана каргой Онорией Наткомб.


End file.
